


Home for the Holidays

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This, um, started out as a parody of the old Christmas Folger's commercial, but then it got more serious and stuff. It is a happy fluffy fic, however. (Title is clearly from the 1950s song.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> This, um, started out as a parody of the old Christmas Folger's commercial (like, the 80s/90s one, because I am old), but then it got more serious and stuff. It is a happy fluffy fic, however. (Title is clearly from the 1950s song.)

Title: Home for the Holidays  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Gen  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Takes place after vs Kyoryuger, spoilers apply. Touches on Jin's fate in the finale.  
Notes: This, um, started out as a parody of the old Christmas Folger's commercial, but then it got more serious and stuff. It is a happy fluffy fic, however. (Title is clearly from the 1950s song.)

Youko had a full day ahead of her—breakfast with Ryuuji, going out to hand presents to the kids, then lunch with Nakamura before getting ready for Christmas dinner with Hiromu and his sister—so she woke up fairly early that Christmas morning. She took a few moment to mentally prepare herself for leaving her warm bed, stretched, and popped in her morning candy before the voices registered. One was clearly J, which wasn’t a surprise. J basically lived with them now. The other, however… it couldn’t be.

But as she peeked into the living room, yes, there was Jin.

“This Santa hat is too big,” Jin snarled at J. “What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking it was very foolish of you to think I could find good Christmas clothes on Christmas Eve, Jin.”

“Ugh.” Jin did his best to keep the hat from hiding his eyes. “I wish we had enough juice to just make it part of my avatar.”

Youko should have yelled. A lot. Something to demonstrate the shock she was feeling at seeing her long lost teammate, alive (sort of) again. But instead, she tip-toed into the room. “Jin-san?”

Jin broke into a wide grin, as if he was resurrected on a regular basis—which, okay, at this rate he was, but still. “Youko-chan!” He held a finger to his lips. “I know, and it’s a long story.”

“I had enough Enetron to project Jin’s avatar, and he wanted to celebrate Christmas with myself and all of you. That is the story.”

Jin gave J a look. “Like he said, I’m home for the holidays.”

Youko had to do something, so she opted for hugging Jin. He huffed in surprise, but hugged her back. After making sure he was solid, that he wasn’t going to disappear just yet, she pulled away. “We gotta tell Ryuu-san!”

“I know.” He took the hat off, ran a hand through his hair, and carefully rearranged the oversized hat. “I’m about to wake him up.”

“Are you sure?” Youko frowned. “Ryuu-san overreacts sometimes. Maybe J and I should ease him into it.”

“Nah,” Jin said as he trotted in the directed of Ryuuji’s room. “He’s seen me come back, like, twice now? And all he does is look annoyed. This’ll be fine, don’t worry!”

Youko and J waited in the living room.

There were two screams, and then Jin ran out, carrying Ryuuji in his arms. “Youko-chan, J, help! He fainted!”

\--

“Would you like another iced hot chocolate, Ryuu-chan?”

“Yes, but I’m still mad at you.” Ryuuji sipped his drink. “Sempai, what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that I wanted to spend some time with my family.”

Ryuuji frowned, watching Youko beat J at her new Pokémon game. “But I could have helped you. Maybe even make the avatar last longer—”

“Hey, you know what we should do? Call Hiromu-kun!” Jin bounced up from the couch where Ryuuji was recuperating. “I’d love to see him before we head out!”

“That’s a good idea.” Ryuuji had other questions, but… his sempai was back. They were all together again. They needed to celebrate that.

But he was going to ask his questions at some point, whether Jin liked it or not.

\--

“He was pretty quiet over the phone.”

“He’s always quiet.” Youko patted Jin’s arm. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m not,” Jin said as he tapped his foot and frowned. “But do ya think Nick got them lost? Maybe we should call again.”

“Don’t worry.” Ryuuji wrapped the freshly baked cookies in tin foil. They still had a lot to do today, Christmas miracle resurrections or not. “Hiromu knows where we live.”

“Yeah, I know. Guess after you, I’m a little worried about how—”

The door flew open. Hiromu was still in his pajamas, breathing hard.

Jin smiled weakly. “Hi?”

Hiromu grumbled something about jerks before grabbing Jin in a tight hug. Nick came in next, wishing everyone a Merry Christmas.

\--

After that, things went as smoothly as they could. They handed out gifts to the children, visited Nakamura (and Morishita, apparently he and Hiromu had some plans), and finally had dinner as Hiromu’s house. It was so pleasant, but busy, that it wasn’t until Ryuuji had “persuaded” Jin into helping clean up that he had time to ask his question. “So. Sempai.”

“Yes?”

“How long?”

“Until what?”

“You know what I mean.”

Jin tried to look calm as he handed Ryuuji a plate to dry (he was washing, and Ryuuji was drying, for the obvious reasons). “J and I figure I have until a little after the New Year. After that, we gotta start from scratch again.” He grabbed a handful of silverware to soak. “And yeah, I know, I could have been here longer if we’d waited, but…”

“I understand.” Ryuuji squeezed his arm gently. “You don’t have to say anything.”

“Good.” Jin turned his attention to the dishes. “’Cuz I don’t like talking about it.”

“And besides, you and I will be busy this week figuring out how to get you to stay longer.”

“Ryuuji…”

“I’ve been hitting the books pretty hard since we last saw you, sempai—I have some ideas I think might help you be able to be here more often, and longer.”

Jin’s eyes were bright, and he was grinning. “That, um, that would be a nice gift.”

Ryuuji nudged him. “Yes. For both of us.”


End file.
